New In Town
by XXTeamCullenXX
Summary: Bella has lived in Forks all her life, she is chosen to show around the new students. But there's something odd about them. The Cullens have returned to Forks after almost a hundered years.Do Bella and Edward fall in love? DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN TWILIGT
1. Chapter 1

Bella has lived in Forks all her life, quiet, shy, model student, no wonders she's selected to mentor 2 new students. The Cullen's return to forks. Do Bella and Edward fall in love? Or was it just not meant to be.

New In Town?

_BELLA POV_

Discarding my bowl in the sink, I grabbed my school bag and headed out to my truck. The heavy grey clouds from yesterday still blanketed over Forks, except today they seemed darker, more prominent, definitely a thunder storm on the way. I grimaced at the thought and slid into the cabin of my hunky red Chevrolet, pulling my hood down I let my hair loose and started the engine. I felt better with the heater blowing warm air onto my neck.

I stared out the windscreen into the fog, letting my thoughts stray to the same place they usually did on dull mornings like this, '_Is this it? Is this my life? There must be __**something **__better out there' _ Living in Forks since I was born, I'd never really known what it felt like to live anywhere else, I'd never really travelled much, once or twice to Seattle, but it had always been just as cold and wet as Forks. "Some life" I grumbled. I hated to be bitter about it, but I couldn't help this _longing _to get out, and find something better. Maybe even see the sun...

I pulled into the school car park and reluctantly climbed out of the toasty truck. Pulling my hood back up I proceeded to the main office. I didn't always start the day in there, but I'd been asked yesterday if I would show some new students around. Naturally in a town as small as Forks, news of the new arrivals had travelled fast and I already knew they're last name. Cullen, a nice respectable name. I yanked the glass door open and wiped my shoes on the mat, jumping out the way just in time as the door flew back in my direction. Unfortunately I wasn't the most co-ordinated of people and upon landing after my graceful leap, I fell. I felt my cheeks flush a vibrant red and pulled myself to my feet. _Could this day get any worse? _For me, the answer would be a definite yes.

"Bella dear, are you okay!?" Mrs. Radcliffe hurried to my side, gripping my elbow as if it was going to help, it may have if she'd been here just moments before, but knowing my luck I probably would have just dragged her down with me,

"Yes miss, I'm fine" I lied, forcing a smile, "Are the new students here yet?"

"No dear, they should be arriving any minute" She smiled a sweet old lady smile, and flew back to her desk at the sound of a ringing phone.

I sat down on one of the soft brown chairs and occupied myself with yet another rogue thought of something better than this. I heard the door open and felt a chill shoot up my spine from the cold air, I looked up, not knowing what to expect of the new students, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw, my jaw dropped in awe.

Striding towards the secretaries desk, were the five most beautiful people I had ever seen.

3 boys, 2 girls. All exceptional in their own way, the only similarity was their pale skin. A muscly dark haired boy, with a wide grin had his fingers entwined with the most stunning girl I had ever laid eyes on. Her blonde hair waved gracefully down her back, her clothes clinging perfectly to her supermodel body. _I felt a lump form in my throat when I realised_ _these were the students I would be mentoring_. A tall boy, with a stiff expression to his face and wild blondey bronze curls shooting upwards, had his arm securely wrapped around a small, dark haired girl. Her hair stuck out in immaculate spikes and she was wearing an award winning smile. _Angels? Gods? Goddess's? Nothing seemed to fit their spectacular appearances. _A soft musical voice almost sang, dragging me out of my trance, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, these are my brothers and sisters, Rosalie and Japer Hale, Alice and Emmet" He gestured to his family behind him, _So they weren't all related? "_We're new here"

Every inch of him was as beautiful as his voice, his perfectly proportioned features, matching each and every one of his siblings, _which couldn't be right if they weren't related? _I shook my head, _who was I to judge? With my boring brown eyes and slightly odd angled nose. _His shiny bronze hair stuck out in tufts all over his head, his skin just as pale as the others. But somehow it made them _more _brilliant, it looked soft and smooth. Flawless.

I was totally and completely mesmerized. Until of course... "Bella? Bella sweetheart?" Mrs. Radcliffe called, oh no...

"Yes" I murmured, slowly standing up and wobbling towards the front desk, my legs had become jelly, "Are these-"

"Yes, these are the new students" She smiled, I could almost read her thoughts, _There will __**definitely **__be talk about these lot, _they screamed,

"Which ones will I be showing around?" I managed, my voice seemed to have vanished as well as the joints in my legs,

"Just these two dear" She gestured towards the small girl, who was smiling brightly at me, showing off a set of perfect white teeth. And of course, the most stunning of the boys, the one with the musical voice, Edward.

I repressed a sigh of relief, at least I wouldn't have to show them all around, A small mercy I suppose.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice!" The small girls voice was every bit as enhancing as Edwards yet slightly more joyful. She pulled me into an unexpected hug, her embrace was a little _too _tight, I felt the hairs on the back of neck prickle up as her cheek brushed mine. _Ice cold. _Maybe they had walked to school? But who would want to do that in Forks. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing loudly, echoing through the corridors. I smiled a tentative smile at Alice "Better get going, Mr. Lincoln doesn't appreciate it when we're late"

The walk to English was rather awkward, I wasn't sure what to say to either of them, though I doubt Edward would have heard me, he kept a few feet behind. I was feeling very self conscious for some reason.

"So how long have you lived in Forks Bella?" Alice asked cheerfully,

"All my life" I sighed, _something better... _

"Wow.. I guess you like the rain then huh?"

"Not really" I wrinkled my nose, "But you get used to it I suppose" _Not like you'd want too..._

"I think the rains rather beautiful really, the patterns it makes on the ground really are quite mesmerizing" She seemed to be staring off into the distance,

"We're here" I pointed towards the door right ahead of us, the class was almost full. We were definitely going to make an entrance, great...

I lead Alice and Edward to the front of the class, and mumbled something about new students to Mr. Lincoln before forcing a smile to them and rushing off to my seat, only then did I notice I had an empty seat beside me, it had never bothered me before but now it was clear, it wouldn't be empty for long.

I hoped it would be Alice that was seated next to me as she seemed quite friendly and wasn't really bothered by my quietness. Edward seemed kind of, ominous, he hadn't spoken a word since introducing his family to the secretary and he didn't seem in a hurry to be near me when we walked to class. He left me feeling slightly uneasy.

I hurried to get my books out my bag and rummaged around for a pen. Next to me, the seat was withdrawn and as I lifted my head up to see who it was, my eyes locked with his. Liquid gold swam before me, I was even more entranced by his eyes than by his beauty, but a troubled look crossed his face and he sat down facing the front. Not looking back at me for the entire English class. It seemed he was sitting as far away from me as possible, but maybe I was just paranoid.

_EDWARD POV_

Her scent. Why is it doing this to me? So many years I have gone without even the slightest temptation for human blood, but her blood... her scent. I want it. I _need _it. _NO!_ I held back a growl, I don't imagine it would go down to well in a class full of humans. The new boy growling at the back of the class. Suppressing a smile I remembered why I'd been so close to growling. I wanted her blood more than I have ever wanted a human before in my whole life. It sang to me. I was edged away from her as far as I could get. What did I care if she was offended. Her blood was shouting for me to drink her dry and _I _was being rude by staying as far away from her as possible, stopping myself from killing her. Her scent was over powering me. It would only be seconds before the torment was too much to bear. Mere seconds before she would lye dead on the floor, and I would have to kill all these innocents. _NO!_ I can't do this to my family. I can't ruin _their _chances at a life here. I would have to leave, get as far away from this girl, this_ scent_, as possible.

The bell went and I was gone at what can only be described as inhuman speed, I sat in my car. Drumming my fingers on the steering wheel thinking of what I should do. This made no sense. Maybe Carlisle would know what to do. He had lived much longer than me, maybe this was something he could help me with. But my rational thoughts disappeared, I could smell that scent again. She was walking round the building towards the cafeteria with some friends. Trailing behind, obviously the quiet one. Maybe nobody would notice if I stole her away... _NO! _This couldn't go on. I hit the accelerator and before I knew it I was speeding down the highway. Forks well behind me.

_BELLA POV_

Second period biology didn't go to bad, I sat next to my usual lab partner Mike Newton. He chattered endlessly about his trip to La Push beach with his girlfriend, who was also one of my close friends, Jessica. I was happy he'd had a good time and I asked questions at the appropriate intervals but my mind kept wandering to Edward. I felt drawn to him in some strange way.

At lunch I picked at my fries and sipped absentmindedly from my coke, but I couldn't keep my eyes off the stunning foursome at the other end of the cafeteria. Edward wasn't there, I presumed he had chosen to do something else with his time than sit in this hideous place. Ditching on your first day, that boy had guts. I was asked questions about the Cullen's by everyone at the table but truth be told I didn't know so much. I hadn't even thought to ask Alice where they had moved from. Maybe she thought I was rude? I decided I would try to show some more interest and ask Alice some questions after lunch, to be honest I just wanted to know more about Edward. What was wrong with me? I had never showed any interest in any boys, they all seemed immature or just not my type. Clearly Edward was different.

"So what have we got for third period?" Alice appeared at my side, I dumped the remnants of my meal in the bin and looked up, Alice was joined by Jasper Hale, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and his face a picture of pain. I wondered why he was in pain.

"Physics" I frowned, I hated physics, again I sat alone in this lesson, and again I knew I wouldn't be alone for long,

"Cool!" She grinned, "I'm great at physics" _Now was my chance..._

"Were you good at physics at your old school?" I prompted,

"Yes and no" _This girl mystified me..._

"What about Edward...?" I ventured, immediately regretting it,

"Erm, Edward's very talented" Alice smiled, it didn't reach her eyes, _Had I offended her? Stupid stupid stupid Bella, And what did she mean by talented? This family was definitely different, _

"Where is he?" I pretended to look for him, even though I knew he was nowhere in sight, I'd looked enough...

"He went home, he said he wasn't feeling well" She shrugged, "Nerves I guess"

"Oh right" I was pretty disappointed, "Well, we better get to class"

Alice smiled and kissed Jasper lightly on the lips, he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and then walked away to join Emmet and Rosalie. Who were glaring suspiciously in my direction. Their mentor looked absolutely terrified. No wonder, it was a small weedy boy called Jason. He jumped in fright if a book fell off a table.

After school I hurried over to my truck, rain was starting to shower down on Forks and I didn't want to be stuck driving during the storm which was definitely approaching.

I drove home thinking about Edward. Would he be in school tomorrow? Should I put more of an effort in? Ask him a few questions? I didn't know how to go about talking to people really, I stuck with my friends and didn't venture far from their familiar chatter.

I dumped my bag as soon as I got in and made myself a nice warm cup of tea. Charlie wasn't back from work yet, and it was far too early to phone Renee. I could hear the thunder rumbling over Forks and felt a strange childhood impulse to get into bed and stay put until the storm had passed. As much as I wanted to fight it, I ended up curled under my covers, fully dressed, thinking about Edward. Why was I so drawn to this boy? It didn't feel right...yet it felt perfectly right. What was going on? It felt like the world was turning upside down. Edward Cullen... my head shot up from the pillow, a sound had come from closer by, in the forest. A sound like boulders smashing together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this one isn't as eventful as the first chapter, but I'm hoping people got the thunder storm/cullens play baseball thing down :) Unfortunatly I still have to go to school and aswell as going out and stuff I'm writing as much as I can in my 'spare' time. Its really fun :D **

**I'm hoping for the next chapter to be more action packed, it should be up sometime tomorrow, fingers crossed ! **

**Please read and review, nice or nasty, constructive critisism always helps, just let me know what you think really, thanks, and I hope you like it... x**

**DISCLAIMER - I dont own twilight or any of the characters used in this chapter... except the Fraisers... **

Chapter Two

_Why am I so uncomfortable? _I wondered, rolling over I glanced at my clock, 19:22, I must've fallen asleep listening to the thunder. _Weird... _I stretched and climbed out of bed, still in my jeans and button down shirt, no wonder I'd been so uncomfortable. I stripped down and pulled on some sweats and an old pyjama top. Brushing the knots out of my wild bed hair, I headed downstairs, Charlie would be back from work by now.

"Hey dad" I yawned, perching on the arm of the sofa,

"Hey bells" He smiled, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah I guess" _Funny, I didn't recall my dream... _"You should have woken me" I said eyeing up the pizza box in his lap,

"Don't worry about it, you looked like you could use the sleep" He smiled reassuringly,

"How was work?" I asked, standing up and proceeding to the small kitchen just off the lounge, to get a glass of water,

"It was okay" He sighed, "How was school, you showed the new kids around today didn't you?"

_Edward... _

"It was good, they seem pretty nice" Well they did seem pretty nice, _differen_t maybe, but definitely still nice. Or at least Alice was.

"You want some of this?" He asked, gesturing towards the left over slices of pepperoni pizza,

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry" I lied, truth be told I didn't really like the look of the pizza, it was enough to kill my appetite, "I think I'll just go for a shower"

"Okay bells" He smiled, his eyes drifting back towards the basketball game.

After my shower I went to check my emails. Renee would have replied by now and I could really do with a distraction, I'd thought about Edward solidly for the last hour and I was sure that wasn't healthy, even for a crush...

Sure enough Renee had replied, she told me all about her latest house and the scenery, all the local attractions and her new neighbours. It was tough only seeing her a few times a year, but she moved around too much for me to ever come out and see her, she visited me here in Forks. I couldn't help being envious that she was able to move around as she pleased and see the sun every day. It was in fact _Forks _that had made my mum the traveller she was these days. She decided after living here her entire life, she had wanted something more. _Like I wanted... _

When she and Charlie had got divorced, she left almost immediately, I was only four at the time. She wanted to take me with her, she always reassured me she would have, if she had known where she was going. She still has no idea. Moving from place to place every couple of months, I don't think she's ever unpacked her suitcases.

I replied to Renee's email and went to rummage around under my bed for my CD player. Lying down on top of the covers I closed my eyes and tapped my fingers to the rhythm. I quite liked this band, Muse. Renee had bought me the CD for my most recent birthday. I'd just turned 17. It hadn't been much of an event, I'd had school that day which had passed much the same other than a few birthday hugs and digs and also a couple of cards and presents. When I'd got home Renee had been waiting with presents and cake, Charlie sort of awkward in the back ground had shown me my 'new' Chevrolet truck and pecked me on the cheek.

Lying here thinking, my thoughts rewound back to Edward...

His topaz eyes engraved into his immaculate skin, which appeared to have a marble like texture. He could have been a statue of a Greek god. Yet he walked and talked. How perfect could one person be? While lying in the darkness, somewhere in between thoughts of his beautiful bronze hair, and his liquid gold eyes, _Who has gold eyes anyway? , _Did I recall the sounds I'd heard before falling asleep. The sound of boulders smashing together, so close by, they could have been hitting the house across the street, but the sounds had most definitely come from the forest next to my house.

I strode over to my window, perching on the ledge I peered out into the darkness, squinting slightly. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, Mr. And Mrs. Frasier were shutting off their lights, which they did every night, promptly at ten. How time flies. I took in a once over of the whole street, no casualties as far as I could tell.

"Bells?" Charlie knocked softly at my door, his voice merely more than a whisper,

"I'm awake dad" I replied, hopping down from the window seat and walking over to my door,

"Well I wasn't sure" He shrugged, "Anyway, I found this in the yard when I got back from work" He tossed me a baseball,

"It isn't mine" I replied, letting it just fall to the floor, why embarrass myself by attempting to catch it, "But thanks anyway" I kicked it under my bed and sat down,

"Well alright then, night bells" He leaned forward and kissed my cheek before dashing out of my room, _poor Charlie. Then again, we both cringed at physical contact, we just didn't express our feelings that way around here. _

I climbed into bed and plugged my headphones back in, my thoughts drifting towards Edward again... _His mesmerizing features, stunning movie star good looks, musical voice... everything about him drew me in. Remembering his troubled glare in English, it could almost be interpreted as anger? Surely I'd done nothing to make him angry. _Somewhere along the line, I drifted into another dreamless sleep...

"So what have we got first class today then!?" Alice was at my side before I'd even managed to get out of my truck, and she was all hyper again. I began to think this was just her personality, I could imagine us being very close friends, _opposites attract and all that..._

"English, the time table here is pretty basic" I admitted, pulling my bag over my shoulder and locking the doors,

"Oh, well that's okay" She grinned, Jasper was once again at her side, his arms wrapped almost _protectively _around her waist, "Do you want to walk to class with me?"

"Okay" I agreed, smiling. Jasper whispered something in her ear, far too quiet for me to hear, maybe that was the intention. With one graceful turn, Alice twisted around and faced him, kissing him lightly on the lips and once more he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. A strong sense of love was radiating off them, I felt my cheeks flush red as I realised how close I was to them, I felt like I was intruding on the moment. They stared into each other's eyes, for little more than a second and before I knew it, Alice had her arm linked through mine and was attempting to drag me along in a skip. _Edward hadn't shown. I felt my stomach tighten up, I wished more than anything that I could look up into his topaz eyes again. What was wrong with me!? _

The morning passed in a boring daze. I thought mostly of Edward, although the occasional thought of the other Cullen's crept into my head. Why did Rosalie always glare at me? And how come Jasper looked like he was in constant pain? Maybe the Hales just had funny faces.

I wanted to ask Alice about all that, like how the whole Hale/Cullen thing goes, but it seemed sort of private, and I'd only known her for a day. Though we _were_ getting quite close already, she told me her family had moved down from Alaska and that she and Jasper had been together for a Very long time. She told me about her parent's Carlisle and Esme and she told me all about her old school. She told me about her passion for fashion, and had already planned a shopping trip for us this weekend. That one shocked me a little, but I was really beginning to enjoy Alice's company, she had an infectious good mood which made everyone around her smile. No matter how much I disliked shopping, I knew a trip with Alice would top any I'd had previously so I found myself slightly excited. She didn't really say anything about Edward and I didn't have the nerve to ask ... he was still a mystery to me.

The days passed and still no sign of Edward, I thought again about approaching the subject of this absence to Alice, but I felt too intrusive. I would ask on Saturday I decided, it was starting to bother me, why wasn't he ever around? God, I might be crazy. But I could have sworn I actually _missed _him! Funny, since we hadn't spoken two words to each other or maintained eye contact for more than 3 seconds. _Unexplainable attraction. _Yet it was there.

_Bring on Saturday..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the constant change of pov but it seemed appropriate. **

**I'm also sorry it took me a while to update, I'm not entirely sure of this chapter so please read and review. I would really like some more reviews, they get me going and inspire me to write. And I reply to all of them. :D **

**Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter, tell me what you think! :D**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own twilight or any of the twilight characters.**

Chapter 3

"Come on Bella!" Alice pleaded, dragging me by my hand towards yet another large department store,

"Haven't we got enough?" I gestured towards our array of shopping bags,

"No!" She looked at me as if I'd pulled a gun out on her, wow, shopping meant _alot _to Alice,

"Okay, just a couple more shops" I sighed, I decided giving in was the best option, it was clear Alice wasn't going to,

"Thank you!" She grinned.

This shopping trip had been extremely tiring, we'd been to almost every shop in Seattle, and luckily it hadn't rained, _yet_. Alice had at least twenty bags whereas I had a little less, more around about four. Keen to get home and fix Charlie dinner I'd been trying to persuade Alice to go, but she couldn't get enough of the stores.

"How about this one?" She asked, holding up a long dark purple cardigan,

"Didn't you buy one just like it already?" I slumped against a mirror and sighed,

"No, the other one was dark red" She sounded slightly offended, clearly my lack of enthusiasm was bothering her but I couldn't _make _myself more interested, I was running out of compliments rapidly,

"Well, like I said about all the others, it looks good"

"I suppose I'll get it" She replied, "Cardigans are in this year, why don't you get one too?"

"I'm not sure it would suit me as well as it suits you" I admitted sheepishly, everything Alice had tried on suited her perfectly, it fit her well proportioned body like a glove. Whereas on me they all looked slightly odd, hanging off me in an unshapely manner. Shopping with Alice definitely wasn't a way to boost your ego.

"Oh go on!" She chucked me the same cardigan in my size and we proceeded to yet another section of beautiful clothes that I was sure wouldn't look at all good on me.

Finally an hour later, armed with another ten shopping bags, Alice agreed to call it a day and we headed to Alice's car, a sleek dark red Porsche. She had refused to ride in my truck, complaining that it wouldn't make it to Seattle and back in one piece.

We hit the motorway at a speed I didn't even think was legal before I thought it was an appropriate time to ask about Edward. I hadn't found the right moment all day but at the speed Alice was going we'd be home in no time and I really couldn't deal with the anxiety of not knowing if Edward would be in school ever again for another day.

"So how's Edward?" I asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't notice the flush of red to my cheeks,

"He's good thank you" She smiled, her eyes not straying from the road in front of her, _phew, _

"That's good" It _was _good, maybe he would be in school after all, "Will he be back in school on Monday?"

"Yes, I've caught him up on all the classes don't worry" She replied, her expression unchanging. What was about me talking about Edward that bothered her, I could tell it did, but I couldn't tell why and _that _was bothering _me. _

Alice dropped me off outside my house, I gratefully thanked her for the lift home and the shopping trip. She told me she'd had alot of fun and wanted to do it again sometime. I groaned inwardly and forced a smile. Yes I _had _enjoyed shopping with Alice more than anyone else, but I still disliked it as much as I did before. After enduring a brief interaction with Charlie where he asked me about my day I proceeded to my bedroom where I dumped my shopping bags in my wardrobe vowing to sort them out later. To be honest I just didn't want a reminder at how awful some of the things Alice had convinced me to buy looked on me.

I made Charlie and myself dinner and then settled in front of the television, flicking through the paper. Nothing caught my interest, my mind only seemed to be able to form one thought right now, and that thought was Edward. His un-natural beauty and musical voice played constantly on my mind. I couldn't understand why he meant so _much _to me but it felt like we had a bond. I felt silly just thinking it, but maybe there was _something _there, maybe he felt it too? Ha. There I go, kidding myself. This crush had gotten _way _to far, I decided to try and go a whole hour without a thought of him.

Naturally, I failed.

_EDWARD POV _

School tomorrow, I thought to myself idly. I would be seeing _her _again. _Smelling _her again. Could I handle it? Was I ready? Could I be _sure _I was no longer a danger to her? No. I couldn't be sure, but I had taken all the precautions I could. I lay on my sofa with my eyes shut, completely motionless. Thinking. I did this too often, I had really honed my brooding skills. Claire De Lune played almost silently in the background, this music soothed me. I felt almost an instant wave of calm drift over me. But I knew better than that.

"Jasper" I accused, not opening either eye,

"Yes" He replied, his voice came from not far away,

"Would you mind not doing that?" I asked calmly, "I am really trying to relax on my own, practice for tomorrow"

"Of course" He whispered and I heard him walking away, towards Alice's room if I wasn't mistaken. I repressed a chuckle.

Alice had been out with Bella all day Saturday, but she had been sure to shower before I returned from the hunting trip with Emmet, just in case. She had tried to drop hints at how nice Bella was and at how sweet she seemed when she asked if I was okay. But I just shrugged it off, I couldn't handle this girl crushing on me, if she got too close, I could take it too far. I could feel the worry building up inside. Why couldn't Jasper turn up now? No. I had to learn to control myself, I couldn't, I _wouldn't _allow myself to hurt Bella. She hadn't asked for any of this. Then again, _neither had I... _

_BELLA POV _

Tossing and turning it didn't seem like sleep was an available option tonight. The clock said 3:30am, so technically it was morning. _Who cares? _I flipped over for the billionth time and pressed my pillow over my head. I had no idea what was stopping me from sleeping. Well, I _did _but I had forbidden myself to think of him. I was failing miserably but not about to admit it, even to myself, so I propped myself up against my pillows and felt around in my bedside draw for some paper and a pen. Staring absentmindedly across the room and out the window I became engrossed in gazing at the night sky. It was over run slightly by a murky grey cloud blanket so no stars, but other than that it looked quite pretty.

Aware that more time had passed than I intended I looked down at what I had drawn and there was Edwards face staring back at me. Of course I hadn't managed to capture his magnificent beauty or the evenness of his features. But even I was impressed at how alike my drawing was. I pushed the pad and pen away in my draw and flipped over once more, finally able to drift off.

I woke up bright and early Monday morning. Well, early anyway. Bright? Not so much. The grey clouds appeared much thicker than they had a few previously when I had been staring up at them and a light drizzle had begun.

I grabbed a quick shower and forced myself while getting dressed to wear at least _one _item I had purchased this weekend, for Alice's sake. I chose a dark blue top and a pair of my faded old jeans. Accompanied of course by a thick winter jacket. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and a warm mug of tea, I was dreading leaving the house already, but the idea of seeing Edward was an event I was looking forward to more than any birthday or Christmas, but also an event that I was dreading and somehow tying a knot in my stomach, making the cereal hard to digest. I gave up, rinsing the bowl out, I donned my rain jacket and headed out to my truck.

_EDWARD POV_

I can do this, I smiled to myself. Totally satisfied. Her scent was still as appealing as ever, more so as I had almost _missed _it, but I was able to control myself. I was prepared for it this time. I _knew _that it was going to tease and tantalize me for the entire day. But I was almost completely at ease. I was still sat on the edge of my seat, as far away as possible, another precaution, but I felt much more in control.

I decided now would probably be a good time to introduce myself. I was aware I had been impolite by not even acknowledging her the day we met. I decided I would write a note, it may be a little childish, but it was only fair.

_BELLA POV _

I couldn't believe he was really here. Right next to me. We hadn't spoken but he didn't seem as _intense_ as he had last time I had seen him. His hair was still like a ruffled lions mane, his eye's still a liquid topaz. They seemed lighter than the last time I'd saw them, maybe it depended on his mood? Stop thinking crazy! I scolded myself, whose eye colour changed depending on their mood!?

I tried not to stare at him, yet my mind would trick me, convincing myself I was only going to glance, but my eyes always seemed to linger, greedily taking his flawless appearance. I wasn't nearly 'full' when the bell went but I was relieved to remember I had last period Maths with him. We sat next to each other there as well, or at least we would have if he had attended. To be honest his absence didn't bother me anymore, as he was here now and I felt a strange feeling of being complete.

_EDWARD POV_

I had not given much thought to Bella, as she seemed to only tease me. Albeit unintentionally, I tried not to concentrate on her _too _much, but it suddenly came to my attention she was the only being I couldn't _hear. _Of course I could hear her speak, but focusing on her now, over the maths teachers explanation about simplifying equations, I realised I couldn't hear her _thoughts._ I focused as hard as I could on the girl next to me, but no sound came from her. Except her fluttering heartbeat. Which I must admit was kind of cute, but I was getting frustrated not knowing what she was thinking. Maybe I was having a 'block'. I listened out in the classroom and I could hear every 'voice' but one. Bella's.

I decided I would write the note now. Silently ripping a piece of paper out of my exercise book, I began to write.

_BELLA POV_

Had he really just passed me a note?

My hands shook as I opened the neatly folded paper, to view the amazingly precise handwriting before me.

_'Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I should have formally introduced myself, I apologise. You are Bella Swan. I would like to thank you for entertaining Alice on Saturday, she thoroughly enjoyed herself._'

I felt my cheeks burning, I hadn't been just entertaining Alice, I had enjoyed myself!

I was flattered that he had decided to introduce himself finally but also a little miffed he had jumped to assumptions. I glanced once in his direction, his eyes were fixed to the front of the class. I wasn't sure whether he wanted me to write back or not, but I felt the need to. This may be my only chance, and of course, it was only polite...

_EDWARD POV_

I was slightly amused at the expression on her face when I passed her the note, her eyes had widened as if I were passing her a bomb and her heart rate had accelerated quite a bit. I wished she wouldn't blush though, I could only control myself with her 'help'. I decided to focus my gaze on the teacher, it would distract me enough until she replied.

Moments later I was unfolding the paper.

_'Hello. Yes, I'm Bella. Don't worry about the formalities, it's very nice to meet you, and about Saturday... I truly did enjoy myself, I may have bought more clothes than I needed, or wanted... but Alice is a lovely girl and enjoy spending time with her.'_

I wrote back immediately. I felt like I wanted to get to know Bella more, I didn't know why. It was unexplainable, but I felt _drawn _to her. As if her scent wasn't 'bad' enough, I had this feeling of _needing _to know her more.

_BELLA POV _

_'Alice has a tendency of 'convincing' people what to buy, or persuading people. She's very talented. I am glad you enjoy spending time with her, I find myself almost constantly irritated by her presence.'_

Alice _irritating? _I suppose I could see his point, I could just about handle a few hours of her bouncy personality before I felt like I was going crazy. It made me laugh how we seemed to be getting on so well, yet we had never spoken before. I wished I could hear his voice again, I missed the musical hint to it. Alice's was very nearly the same, but nobody was exactly like Edward. I had learned that.

_EDWARD POV _

_'I must admit she is quite hyper. Her good mood puts me in a happy state of mind, but I don't share her exact enthusiasm for fashion. Though I don't think she is irritating, then again I don't live with her. Brothers and sisters...'_

The last words got to me a little, I loved Alice as a sister, but we did not have genuine blood ties. It hurt to be reminded. Then again how could Bella have known? _She couldn't..._

_BELLA POV _

The notes were thrown back and forward too fast for Mr. Fenton to realise. It was only seconds after I handed Edward a note that another one would be in front me. _His writing was so elegant..._

_'I suppose so.'_

This proved to be a final note. I wouldn't write back, there was nothing to reply to. My heart sank at the thought that our conversation was over. Would this be our last?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter kind of sucks, I've been so damn busy. _Loads _is going on at the moment and I'm abit slow at writing and on top of it all I had writers block. **

**Please if you take the time to read it, please leave a review. They do really help and inspire me to write, knowing you guys like it :D **

**And even if you dont, tell me, I really dont mind, but please review ! **

**Anyway, chapter five should be up alot sooner than it took me to write this one.... ENJOY :) **

* * *

New In Town Chapter 4

I drove home slowly, the rain battering against the windscreen. I could hear the low groans of the glass considering giving in and shattering but I was thankful when I pulled into the driveway that it was still intact. I thought for a moment whether my truck would need replacing anytime soon but it was like a tug on my heart. The Chevy was like a part of me nowadays. I ran into the house as fast as I could and pulled off my soaking boots and rain jacket. I was still freezing, jumping in the hot shower the bursts of water were like burning stabs but I soon grew used to it. Sitting down in the bath I curled up and thought to myself. What was this feeling for Edward that made me so drawn to him? I felt a desire towards him I had never felt before, for anyone. I couldn't let this get to me, I couldn't allow this to affect my life. He obviously didn't return the feelings. Or if he did he didn't let on. I thought back to the maths lesson, when he'd first passed me that note. I felt electric shocks running through my whole body when I'd realised he had _noticed_ me.

I dried my hair and then got into some jogging bottoms and a jumper. I was deep in thought, sat leaning against my bed when the sound of the door slamming downstairs pulled me out of my trance. Charlie.

"I'm home!" Charlie called out, wiping his feet on the mat, "Bella?"

"Yeah dad" I replied, "I'm in my room"

"What's for dinner?" He called back, _oh shoot... _

I hurried down the stairs, tripping up on the last step he caught me and propped me up straight.

"Thanks" I cringed, "I forgot to put dinner on that's all, I'll go and make something"

"No, bells don't worry I'll phone for a pizza" He removed his gun belt and jacket and hung them up,

"Its fine" I reassured him, "I'll cook" It wasn't that Charlie had a gun that convinced me to make him dinner, he would never hurt me. It was that with his jacket off it was more obvious he was getting a rounded belly from all the take outs.

I set about making some noodles. Normally I would have made something a little more 'filling' but in all honesty I wasn't in the mood to cook, I just didn't want Charlie living off take-away pizza.

Naturally my thoughts the entire time were revolving around Edward. I seemed incapable of not thinking about him. He was after all the most stunning boy this side of the Peninsula. Hell, I'd go as far to say he was the most stunning boy in the _world, _only his brothers could compete with him but they still didn't match up. I once again entertained the idea that he may feel this attraction too but the microwave beeped just in time, before I could absorb myself entirely.

Charlie and I ate in near silence, though it wasn't awkward, just the way we liked it. He asked me a few questions about school and weekend plans, in return I asked him about work and his plans for the weekend, which of course included his fishing trip with Harry Clearwater, they went every Saturday.

I decided to phone Renee after dinner; I missed her inane chatter like mad.

"Hey mum!" I grinned to myself with enthusiasm, "How are you?"

"Hey baby!" I could tell she was happy to hear from me, we hadn't seen each other since my 17th which had been 3 months before, we missed each other, "I'm alright thanks, how are you? How's school? And Charlie?"

"Everything's fine, how's the new house?" Our conversation flowed easily and when I hung up I was in quite a good mood, she had promised to visit for Christmas which wasn't too far off now, just another month or so.

I settled down with some homework after wishing Charlie a good night but found it hard to concentrate on the calculus as I had spent the entire lesson passing notes...which of course led me to think of Edward. After half an hour I gave up and got into bed.

Waking up at 6:00am my dream played back before my eyes.

_Walking through the school corridors, it was echoing and empty. I wondered why I was here, but I felt as though there was definitely a purpose. I followed the longest corridor towards the main school hall where all the concerts were held. Pushing open the heavy doors I wandered in like a woman possessed. "Bella?" I would know what musical voice anywhere; I twisted around just as his arms enveloped me. He held me to his chest and whispered into my hair "You don't know how long I've waited for you" _

_I looked up into his eyes; they were swimming dark gold, beautiful. Spectacular. Mesmerizing. He tilted my head slightly and began kissing my neck. I felt shivers shoot up and down my spine. He moved one hand up to support my head, sliding his fingers through my hair. He kissed down to my collarbone, and then back up to my neck. I wished I could feel the force of his lips upon mine but suddenly his kiss felt more urgent, pain surged through my body as he devoured my neck hungrily. I fell to the floor. Opening my eyes just in time to see him wipe a trickle of bloody from him lips, before he turned to walk away and I woke up. _

Holy cow. I was going crazy.

Deciding it was too close to school hours for me to go back to sleep I grabbed my bag of bathroom utilities and headed for a shower.

Charlie woke up not long after seven and I made us both some toast. He swallowed his in almost one bite and was out the door and speeding away before I could say "Have a nice day" My dream was nagging at the back of my mind, it felt like it _should _mean something, but I was drawing up blanks. Edward, a vampire!? Impossible! They didn't even _Exist! _I concluded that I had watched way too many scary movies in my time and would just have to accept that sometimes my imagination would run away with me. Armed with my knowledge and school bag I headed off for school. Hoping against hope Edward would show.

I noticed the god-like figure leaning against the shiny silver Volvo in the corner of the lot as soon as I pulled in. He appeared to be watching me, although I couldn't tell, he could have been looking right through me.

I found my friends (whom I felt I had distanced from recently, because of my time spent with Alice) but I needn't have worried as the conversation flowed out easily to include me. I agreed to go on an 'adventure' day with them at the weekend. Not such a good idea for the accident prone, but a day out sounded good. So far the count was 7. Eric and his girlfriend Angela, she was quiet and naturally pretty, the closest thing I had ever had to a best friend. Jessica and Mike, who seemed to be arguing a lot more these days. Freya and Matt, who had only been together for a couple of weeks and were still in the 'lovey dovey' stage, and me. I was assured by Angela it wasn't a couple's thing and I was free to invite anyone I wanted. I _wanted _to invite Edward but we were barely even 'talking' and hardly knew each other. I decided that I would invite both him and Alice, then it would look less like I was inviting him because I wanted it to be a 'date'.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?!" Alice appeared beside me before English,

"Well I think I'm going on a kind of 'adventure' day with some friends, I was going to ask if you want to come?" I smiled, I was hoping Alice would say yes, she would make the trip more fun and hopefully keep everyone smiling,

"Oh brilliant!" She grinned, "I'll bring Jasper, if that's okay? He loves the outdoors!"

"Yeah, course!" I realised now that it would look even more like a date to Edward, but I honestly couldn't care less. I would make my intentions clear.

He sat down next to me just as the bell was ringing, giving me no chance to speak to him in person. I wondered for a moment if that had been his intention, but quickly put that thought out of my mind and began writing a note.

_EDWARD POV_

Bella looked quite nice today I noticed. She was wearing a dark purple cardigan with a white long sleeved top and faded light blue jeans. Her trainers were a little scuffed but whose weren't in this day and age. I laughed a little to myself at my own joke. I realised it was so much easier to resist her scent than I had imagined. Yes, it still teased me, _sang _to me. Yes, it still haunted my every waking moment, which for me was every second of everyday. But it was not nearly as frustrating as not being able to read her mind.

I wanted to know what she was thinking, I wanted to hear what she thought of everyone in this room. What she thought of _me. _Surely she had formed one or two thoughts on me, due to our encounters. Just as I was trying my very hardest to focus all my energy on blocking everyone else out, so I could try and _find _her 'voice', for all I knew it could be a near silent whisper, she passed me a note. I opened it quickly

_I was wondering if you would like to come on a day trip on Saturday, me and some friends are going on a sort of 'adventure' day. I'll understand if you don't want to come, and fyi, Alice and Jasper will be there too. _

_BELLA POV _

My hands shook a little while I carefully unfolded the paper and read what he had written.

_Bella, I would very much like to join you and your friends on this trip, I look forward to it. _

The last five words left my heart racing. I wrote back, trying to keep my hand steady, why did he leave me breathless?

_EDWARD POV _

She was so adorable sat there blushing, I could hear her heart beating ten-to-the-dozen and I couldn't help but notice how it was _me _that caused this reaction. Why did this make me smile? She was sat taunting me with her delicious scent, her cheeks inflamed red, her heart beat begging me to just lean over and sink my teeth into her neck. Yet she could make me smile like a regular teenager passing notes with the pretty girl. But I wasn't a regular teenager...

It was like a stab of realisation. I always _knew _what I was, that there was no way of changing it... but thinking about it made it all that _more _real. Listening to other peoples thoughts was much easier.

A note fell next to my hand.

_We're meeting at the opening to Jesse Clearing at 11am, do you know where that is? _

_BELLA POV_

_No, but Alice, Jasper and I could drive behind you? We could meet at the General Store at 10:45?_

_EDWARD POV_

_10:45 it is_

The bell rang out in a loud deafening toll and students hurried to pack away their books.

I waited until Bella had packed away her books and was heading out of the classroom to fall into step with her.

_BELLA POV_

"Who will be there this weekend?" His voice was quiet but beautiful none the less and I felt my heart squeeze a little, he was actually _talking _to me.

"Mike, Angela, Ben, Matt, Jessica..." I was trying to make it come across as just a friend day, which of course was all it was...

"So is it couples only?" He smiled, I couldn't understand how he had come to this conclusion. I was sure I had been stealthy. Damn.

"No, friends, but if you don't want to -" He cut me off,

"I do want to" He smiled again and then he disappeared off into the crowd.

His smile, was jaw dropping. Slightly crooked and leaving a glint in his golden eyes. Dazzling almost... he definitely was _something _else.


End file.
